The Scale of Sweetness
by Dracone
Summary: Light has said repeatedly that he doesn't like sugary foods, but L doesn't believe him. L solves the problem in the only way he knows, he investigates. Just how will Light react to being force fed, and did L have any ulterior motives in his plan? LxLight


A/N; Another Reviewer Reward written as thanks for receiving over 1,000 reviews on Constant Temptation.

This one is written for Osionide. I hope you enjoy this my friend :D

Please read and review!

* * *

The Scale of Sweetness

Light tugged at the chain, his annoyed gaze fixed on L. He couldn't understand why L had done this. Everything had been going as normal, well as normal as it could be with L always accusing him of being Kira… and other things, but to Light that _was_ normal, worryingly everyday normal. In a way accusations of being Kira, and Light's retorts to them, were their way of exploring their relationship, even if it did infuriate Light. This was just another thing that defined their existence, showed the other who they really were. It was good, it was only natural. It was sensible.

But this...

All that had happened was L had asked him, once again, if he would care for some cake. As usual he had given his hasty denial, he hated sweet things. Then all hell had broken loose. L had _attacked _him, his motions much faster and stronger than anything Light had experienced at L's hands before. So, now he was fastened to the chair, the chain removed from L's wrist and used to bind him to the chair, and all for a reason even Light's mind couldn't fathom. Considering just how twisted and convoluted Light's own logic could be at times this was quite an achievement.

"Ryuzaki," Light said, his voice soft and full of menace, "Let me go."

L's head tipped to the side, his thumb rising to perch against his bottom lip, gaze fixed on a computer screen. He looked deep in thought, almost as if he hadn't heard Light at all. There was a 99 percent chance that he had heard, so actually it was likely he was just ignoring Light.

"Ryuzaki!"

"Why does Light-kun never eat sweet things?" L asked suddenly, his gaze flicking back to Light, "This question vexes me; I have not yet found a suitable answer."

Light stared at L in shock and disbelief, he was tied up because he didn't like sugar? This was twisted, okay so the chain had been used for other purposes before and he had found no reason to complain with those, but L had never looked at him like this. It was incredibly off putting, it was like he had walked into some mad scientist's lab.

"What part of this requires me being attached to this chair?" Light growled, his hands tugging at the chain that kept them behind his back, bound to the metal frame of the chair. He knew escape would be impossible.

"I have heard that some questions can only be answered with practical experimentation," L replied, his tone the same as when he gave the investigation team their short briefings at the beginning of every day; but there was a hidden glint in L's eyes. "Perhaps this is one of those questions."

Light froze as he stared at L, all the anger drained out of him and was replaced with apprehension. He didn't like where this was heading at all, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

"If you think tying me up is going to make me agree to what you are planning," Light hissed, "you are quite wrong."

L just gave him the smallest of enigmatic smiles, inclining his head slightly towards Light, before padding back towards the bank of computer screens and sitting down, his back to Light. Light fumed, he couldn't believe it, it seemed L had decided to ignore him, L's next move though told him otherwise.

"Watari," L said quietly, his finger moving to the intercom button. Light knew he didn't need to Watari could always hear what was going on. Well almost always, he did give L and Light some privacy at night. "Could you please bring me up the list of items I sent you right away."

Light stared in horror at the back of L's head, he knew for definite now that L's actions had been for him and him alone; L had wanted to goad him, Light had to admit it had worked. He didn't dare think about what the items were, with L he often found it was better to not think about the plans he concocted if he did he usually just made a fool of himself… but not today. Today L was threatening him with sugar, he didn't think the detective truly understood how it tasted to him. Light had a sinking feeling L would soon.

Watari showed no reaction to Light's curious position, or the items he brought in for L, but then he had received far more unusual requests from the detective over the years so these items were relatively mundane. Of course by the vacant expression on Watari's face it was obvious he was finding it exceptionally hard not to think about just what L and Light would be doing with them next. Personally Light thought eating them was the worst thing possible to do with whatever it was Watari had brought in, and he dreaded to think what Watari could be thinking of.

As the door clicked closed behind Watari L rose from the chair again and approached theitems Watari had brought, his critical gaze hidden from Light. His hands moving over them and arranged them into some form of order then, at last, he turned towards Light once more. He was holding a plate, more particularly a plate upon which rested a slice of cake and a fork.

"Has Light-kun ever eaten cheesecake before?" L asked, as he walked over to Light, his gaze still that of the mad scientist.

"No," Light said softly, "but it contains a large amount of sugar. Large amounts of sugar to me taste awful, therefore I won't like it. I am not going to eat it."

"What sweet things has Light-kun eaten in the past few years?"

"…"

Light realised he couldn't remember, and this meant L had found his way of making Light at least try the cake he held. He knew he couldn't remember because he know tried to avoid such things, but he knew L was not going to listen to his rational arguments.

"If Light-kun has not tried such things recently how does he know he doesn't like them?" L murmured, breaking the cake up into neat slices with the fork.

"I have already told yo-" Light began but couldn't continue as a fork suddenly entered his mouth bearing cake. He frowned at L and tried not to gag, he could already taste the sugar in the cake. It was a sharp tang behind the fruit and other ingredients in the cheesecake. The only relief came from the biscuit base.

As the fork retracted Light tried to spit out the cake, but stopped at L's next words. It seemed L had decided to play dirty, but then he always did when it came to Light.

"There are five items Light-kun," L whispered, "For each item you do not consume at least half of, your probability of being Kira will rise by five percent."

Light knew that logically he could fight this, and refuse to do it; he and L knew that L's warning wasn't that much of a threat. There could be no relationship between the liking of sugary foods and the likelihood of being Kira, if the Taskforce heard of the rise there would be questions. But as they both knew anything was an option between just the two of them, L had used it to begin the relationship, had used it to gain the first kiss… after that Light had been more than willing. Of course this was somewhat different, but that didn't mean Light could back out.

With his cold gaze still fixed on L Light began to chew, cheesecake was not too sweet and the sugar was merely an unpleasant undertone to the quite palatable cake. It was still not something he would willingly eat, and as expected, when he swallowed the mouthful another forkful was ready and waiting. He didn't even get a moment to recover from the intrusion of sugar into his life.

Light didn't even try to retaliate; they had been through these sparring sessions so many times that he knew L always won. L always chose to enact these sessions when Light had no way out. So Light ate the cake, his face set and trying not to show L just how demeaning this felt. Light was a strong and prideful person, being fed something he so detested while chained to a chair did not serve his ego well.

L stared avidly down at Light; the younger man was glaring at the floor and truly didn't seem to be enjoying the cake. It was astounding. L had always assumed Light had been lying, but this seemed not to be the case. Seeing his lover like this gave him pause, true Light was his main suspect but this was not related to the investigation at all; true he had threatened to raise Light's Kira percentage, but he always did. L decided to continue on though, he knew Light could cope with this, and Light could easily call this off. L ignored the little voice in his head telling him that Light wouldn't call this off no matter how bad it became, Light's pride was too strong.

"There Light-kun," L said softly as Light swallowed the slice that would have Light reach his target of consuming half the cake, "That wasn't so bad was it."

Light knew that L was stating a fact not asking a question, and he had to admit that the cake had begun to taste quite nice towards the end. It wasn't too sweet, and he liked the taste of the fruit. Pride stopped him from admitting it though. Instead Light chose to turn his face up to L and stare at him impassively; he couldn't think how it could get worse now. He knew L's plan, if it was just this he could cope. Mind over matter, and with his mind the stakes were set firmly in his favour.

"Would Light-kun like a drink, or perhaps we should just continue on to the next food item," L asked, the question surprising Light. He had not thought L would give him even the slightest control over proceedings…. It struck him then that the drink must not be all it seemed; this must be something sugary too. Well L was certainly going to get a shock if Light's deduction over what the drink must be were correct. He decided to go for the drink.

"A drink," Light sighed, he wasn't about to say please.

Light caught L's smirk before he turned away and reached for another of the items just hidden from Light's view, he recognised it immediately. With such a distinctive red label how could he not? It helped that he had been drinking coke for many years, he had no problem with its taste, he just had a problem with just how unhealthy it was. He hadn't told L about liking it though, mainly because it had never come up, but mostly because Light didn't want L to know he liked something sugary. It would have been provided on tap, and Light knew he didn't have that much resistance… Well it seemed like it couldn't be helped.

L was surprised when Light willingly opened his mouth to drink from the small bottle, and even more surprised by the small appreciative sound of enjoyment Light made as he drank. Could it be that Light actually liked this? L couldn't help stare down at Light in wonder, the look on his face, eyes closed and his throat moving rhythmically as he swallowed, was entrancing. L's tongue darted out to lick at his lips as he watched Light, L looked almost hungry in his expression.

L realised with a start that he was still pouring the liquid into Light's mouth. He made to pull back, he didn't want to suffocate Light with coke of all things, but Light surprised him again. L felt Light's teeth grip into the plastic and keep the bottle in place, it seemed Light was really enjoying the drink. It was as if each small taste increased Light's desire for more. A small smile appeared on L's face and he couldn't resist his next move, he leant down towards Light's ear, his long fingers still gripping the bottle.

"Do you really enjoy coke that much Light-kun?" L whispered, "It's almost enough to make me jealous. You seem so involved with it."

L knew what he said was completely out of character, and in any other situation he would never have used them; but that was the point, he wanted to shock Light. It had the effect L so desired. Light coughed in surprise, the bottle falling from his lips and despite L's hasty actions some of the black liquid spilled down Light's chin to drip onto his once immaculate suit. Light looked at him wide eyed, his mouth open slightly in shock.

Any reply Light had been going to give was lost as L suddenly shifted, his tongue creeping out to lick at an errant droplet of coke that adorned Light's face, before moving on to another. He felt Light shudder ever so slightly beneath his touch, his eyes closing, but now a smile tugged at his face. It seemed Light was coming round to L's experiment.

Light nearly moaned as he felt L's lips hover close to his then, the barest whisper of L's breath over them informing him of just how close they must be. He leant forward, wanting to claim them with his own, they hadn't been able to kiss all the time the investigation team had been present. He frowned as they retreated away and there was the sound of footsteps. With a despondent sigh he opened his eyes his disappointed gaze focusing angrily on L's back as he licked at his lips, wanting more of the taste of coke. Now he had tasted it again he wanted more, but not as much as he had wanted that kiss from L.

He jumped at the sudden cracking noise that resounded in the large room, his fists momentarily clenching in the bonds that held them. The sound came again, and finally Light realised what it must be.

"Please tell me that isn't white chocolate," Light whispered, he felt he could cope with anything but that, with luck it could even be dark chocolate. He doubted L would be that kind.

"No Light-kun it is not," L replied, his dark eyes glancing momentarily back at Light. "I would not be that cruel."

To L's surprise then Light's laughter filled the room, the warm rich sound filling the room. L couldn't fathom what Light found so funny.

"You wouldn't be _that_ cruel?" Light gasped through his laughter, "at least you realise how you are acting at least. Do you act like this a lot, or do I just bring out the worst in you?"

"You bring out the worst in me," L replied calmly, turning back towards Light, a bowl held in one hand, only the fingertips touching it cool surface. His dark gaze bored into Light and the laughter ceased abruptly, it was obvious Light had not been expecting such candour.

Light swallowed fearfully, from anyone else such a reply would have been almost flippant, but from L it sounded like the truth. To his dismay Light felt a blush beginning to heat up his cheeks under L's stare and had to admit feeling so out of control in a situation like this; even with so many sugary products so close at hand, and his pride lying in tatters at his feet, it was arousing.

"Just how am I meant to eat this chocolate with it broken into squares?" Light sighed despondently, "It's not as if you have allowed me the use of my hands."

"That will not be a problem Light-kun," L murmured, picking a piece of chocolate up between two fingers and examining it critically. His intention was quite clear.

"You can't be serious," Light whispered.

"Light-kun should know me well enough by now to know I am always serious," L replied, a slight grin appearing on his mouth. Then something seemed to occur to him, "It's not as though Light-kun has been averse to other parts of my body entering his mouth before now."

Light stared at L, the blood rushing in his ears as his face went crimson, he couldn't quite believe he was hearing correctly, L would surely never say what he had just said. Yet again L had said something that shocked Light completely. He realised he was gaping at L only when the detectives fingers edged closer. He felt the blush on his cheeks deepen, his mind replaying all too vivid images of just what L was referring to, and Light found he didn't have the strength to fight back. He let L's fingers enter his mouth, the chocolate borne between them and placed on his tongue.

To Light's surprise nothing happened, he had expected L to abuse him in some way with the new power he now had over him, but L did nothing except deposit the chocolate on his tongue and leave his mouth. Light stared at L in open bewilderment, his mouth still agape, the chocolate lying forgotten on his tongue where it began to melt. This lasted for only a second though before the taste of the sugar assaulted his senses past the flavour of the coke and he had to hurriedly close his mouth and swallow before it overwhelmed him.

Light obediently opened his mouth for the next piece of chocolate, his brain absently trying to work on how long it would be until this ordeal would be over. However the look of distraction that flitted across his face was just what L had been looking for.

L smiled at the sudden absent expression that appeared on Light's face for the briefest second, and he decided to move onto the next stage of his plan; this had never been entirely about testing Light's liking of sugar. L wouldn't be that cruel.

His fingers stayed in Light's mouth when he delivered the next piece of chocolate this, he was happy to see, regained Light's attention. With slow deliberate movements L began to move his fingers in and out of Light's mouth, his fingertips pressed against the rapidly melting piece of chocolate forcing it to mimic the movement of his fingers. The taste of the chocolate shifting back and forth across Light's tongue could only have reinforced the feeling of L's fingers in his mouth. L kept his gaze fixed on Light's own eyes, the unmistakable appearance of arousal beginning to colour them.

L continued on thrusting his fingers in and out of Light's surprisingly accepting mouth until the entire square of chocolate had melted and adorned Light's tongue. He sighed as he retracted his fingers from Light's mouth, his fingers trailing through the chocolate on Light's tongue as they left.

Light swallowed slowly, having to run his tongue across the roof of his mouth to remove the melted chocolate from it. The motion was all too similar to the feel of L's fingers so recently removed from his mouth. He couldn't hold back the smallest of shudders, his eyes still unable to break the hold L's had over him. Light bit his lip as L raised his two slightly chocolaty fingers to his mouth and licked the chocolate off, his expression giving every sign of having enjoyed it immensely. L then reached into the bowl once more and withdrew another piece of chocolate, and eyebrow rising in question.

Swallowing his pride Light let his mouth fall open again, allowing L's fingers to do their worst in his mouth once more. He could feel his face heating again, there was just something so personal about this. L's gaze was so entrancing that Light found he couldn't taste the chocolate at all, merely feel it's velvety movement up and down his tongue. As L's slender fingers began to leave his mouth once more Light couldn't resist closing his mouth and sucking on them slightly, his tongue rising to remove what chocolate he could from the digits.

L stiffened as Light licked at his fingers, and he swallowed hurriedly. To see Light before him willingly working at his fingers was wonderfully stimulating and he had to hold back a groan as Light's tongue licked the end of his fingers again. He tried to withdraw his fingers from Light's mouth but was stopped as teeth gently gripped them. He shook his head at Light's behaviour, it always amused L how Light could be completely resistant to his plans one minute and completely into them the next. Such a defiant action as to bite his fingers though was not allowed.

"Do you really enjoy my fingers that much," L said with a laugh, his brain supplying him with the words so foreign to him, but would shock Light in such a pleasing way, "I thought Light-kun was averse to my fingers being in his mouth."

Light dropped the fingers immediately, his eyes glaring up at L. He looked, for lack of a better definition, _pissed_.

"L, if you wanted to kill the mood you seemed so determined to create," Light sighed, "you just managed it."

Light frowned at L's small chuckle, his eyes darkening as L placed the bowl down on the floor before leaning over Light his face far too close for comfort. Then Light's eyes widened as one of L's hands began to track down his chest, caressing the skin underneath gently, its destination evident.

"I think Light-kun is lying," L whispered, and his hand finally delved between Light's legs, a uncharacteristic smirk appearing on his face as he found the evidence proving just how turned on Light actually was from this.

"L don't y- ah." Light gasped, as L's hand began to work at him through his trousers, slowly squeezing and caressing the prominent bulge he had found. L pulled away and his eyes glittered momentarily with triumph at the slight whimper this elicited from Light. He heard the chains snap taught as Light tried to reach for him, Light's eyes fixed on him, this time not in anger but in passion… and desperation.

It wasn't often L saw this side of Light, and he had to work hard to break through Light's pride to find it. Having to work so hard to see the real Light increased Light's likelihood of being Kira, but L didn't care. A feeling wasn't viable evidence in court and it was always innocent until proven guilty in L's mind. True he went to extreme lengths to find that guilt but only because he always had the extreme cases. He turned his thoughts away from such depressing topics and instead pulled the key out of his pocket and moving behind Light releasing him from his bonds.

He wasn't surprised that Light didn't shift from the chair, he knew Light found it difficult to move when he was in this situation. Light wore his trousers far too tight and definitely didn't manage well with the stimulation it created. He was surprised though when Light turned the chair round to face him, his head perched on a hand. He seemed confused.

"You wanted to test whether I liked sugary products or not," Light murmured, "then when it actually begins to become interesting. You _stop."_

"Did I say I was stopping?" L replied.

"Ah."

Light sounded upset, but the smallest of smiles played on his face. Light felt his arousal begin to wane as the full taste of sugar made itself known in his mouth, he didn't want to be inflicted with yet more sugar.

"If Light-kun agrees to just try the last two items," L sighed, relenting at last, "We will say nothing about Kira percentages."

"Are you still not convinced?" Light sighed, "I do not appreciate sugary foods."

Light gulped as L was nearly on his lap again, a hand once more between his legs sending sparks of pleasure through him as his erection was teased mercilessly. L knew precisely where to touch, precisely where to caress and pinch at to make Light even more aroused while not letting him move anywhere near the edge.

"Light-kun has not shown that in any way," L breathed into Light's ear, "you ate the cake with barely a murmur of displeasure, and you positively adored the coke and I think it is safe to presume you appreciated the chocolate. So no Light-kun, I am not convinced."

"You skewed the results," Light gasped, arching up into L's touch almost completely off the chair his hands holding L close to him, "I can hardly be considered…" Light paused then to groan as L gave a particularly forceful squeeze and his mouth descended to nip at Light's neck, "I am hardly rational."

At Light's words L backed away, and shifted back to the tray, he heard Light's low growl of annoyance at his disappearance and the sudden shifting of the chair. L sped up his movements, prising off the lid of both of the jars before him. Then he smiled as Light's arms wrapped around him, his back pressed flush against Light's chest. He could feel the prominent hardness that so matched his own digging into him, he gulped. He knew he had just teased Light more than he usually had, but hearing Light turn down cake yet again had pushed L that little bit further.

"No L," Light whispered suddenly, and L realised how much Light didn't want to when the Ryuzaki disappeared from his speech, "I am not eating either of those."

"What's wrong with them Light-kun?" L murmured, reaching forward, picking up a caramelised cherry and popping it into his mouth, revelling in the taste. He heard Light groan, but not in arousal, and bury his head against L's shoulder. As Light's head moved away L ate another one, this made Light shudder.

"They're all sugar," Light said harshly, "you can actually _see_ the sugar granules."

"Coke is also all sugar Light-kun," L said with a smile and ate another, "just try one."

"Fine," Light sighed, hesitantly reaching down to pick up a cherry, he knew he couldn't refuse, if he did he would have _lost_ to L. He placed the sugary red sphere into his mouth. He grimaced. Then he shifted away from L and tried to both throw up and attempt to swallow the cherry, whichever would remove the foul and overly sugary object from his mouth. Tears stung his eyes as he finally delved into his mouth with a finger and wrenched the barely eaten cherry out, tossing it with absolute distaste onto the tray.

Light started then as the almost empty bottle of coke was pressed into his hand. He took a hasty gulp, sagging gratefully as the cherry flavour was eradicated from his mouth. He lowered the bottle and turned to look at L as a finger brushed the tear from his cheek; L looked stunned.

"I rescind what I wanted," L murmured, "I am not going to force you to eat the next item."

"Why?" Light asked, "what is it?"

"It is syrup."

"Syrup?" Light gasped, his eyes widening in horror, "Syrup?! That's not a food!"

L inclined his head and made to shift away from Light, but was stopped as Light's hand grabbed his sleeve. L turned back towards Light and understanding suddenly dawned as he saw the far from innocent smile on Light's face. It seemed the cherry hadn't diminished Light's arousal at all, which was a relief for L; he had been wondering how best to reduce his if Light no longer wanted to play.

"Did I say we were stopping?" Light murmured, mimicking L's words from earlier.

…

Light shifted uncomfortably as he leant over the desk, his clothing scattered around the floor at his feet; his erection bared to the world. Even though he had immediately begun to strip as understanding had dawned in L's eyes he still felt on edge. To know he was going to let L do this to him once again, was going to let L thrust his erection deep into him and use him in such a way… the lack of control and the feeling of being used sent a wave of intoxicated arousal through Light. A moan was ripped from him as L's hands ran down his back and cupped his ass, squeezing and moving the flesh between his hands.

Light shuddered as L's attentions to his now naked body continued, many he knew might say that everything was all one sided, that L was the one doing all the work. Yet this was the way they both wanted it. L hated being out of control and being able to control Light to such an extent was intoxicating; Light had to admit that he loved the attention. His thoughts were brought crashing back to the present as the was the sound of something metallic being placed nearby, his eyes going wide as he heard a sudden sticky noise.

Light jerked slightly and turned to look back at L, it was as he feared. L was slicking his fingers up with the syrup; fingers that could only have one destination. Light didn't know whether to protest or spread his legs further. To his surprise the fingers moved towards his face, small drops landing on his skin. The cool substance left a tingling trail across his skin as the drops coursed across his flesh.

"Is Light-kun sure he does not want to taste it?" L whispered.

Light let his tongue flick out towards the fingers, his gaze still fixed with L, he had been issued a challenge he knew. It would have been impossible for him not to respond. He gave a muffled groan as the fingers forced their way into his mouth, setting up a steady thrusting rhythm, coating his mouth and tongue with a taste he so despised, yet making him want more with such a suggestive movement, fingers twisting and curving in his mouth to spread the sticky substance as much as possible.

Light gasped as the fingers left his mouth, torn between begging L to do it again, or begging to be allowed some water. His debate ceased as the fingers entered a completely different area of his body setting up the same rhythm that had been used in his mouth. He cried out in pleasure and pressed back onto the fingers, groaning louder in need as the fingers left him for the briefest of moments only to return coated in yet more syrup. To know such a substance was being used for such a purpose shocked him deeply, yet in the throes of his arousal he could not deny L and found he was whispering and moaning for L to just take him now.

L decided to give him exactly what he wanted, withdrawing his still sticky fingers from Light, the substance glistening golden on his fingers. L paused for a moment to admire the view before him, from the flush on Light's face and his dazed and aroused filled eyes, to the drops of syrup on Light's skin that shone brightly even against the sweat that adorned Light's skin. With a smile L bent down and licked at the syrup, the taste intermingled with the sharp taste that was Light. L loved it.

"Uhn," Light gasped in desperation, "Ryuzaki please!"

L chuckled as he realised just how aroused Light must be to beg him. He shifted back, his hands moving to clutch at Light's hips, the only warning Light received before L plunged deep into him.

Light cried out in a heady mixture of pain and pleasure, the cry becoming strangled as L immediately began to pound into him, giving him not one moment to adjust to his presence. His cock rubbing at his flesh and pulling at it almost painfully, yet with each forceful thrust into him there was so much pleasure. Light quickly began to match L's movements rising to meet each thrust as best he could even as L's hand gripped his hips and forced him to stay pressed against the desk.

L knew Light's body perfectly, able to find every sensitive spot with ease, particularly the most important one of all, the one he was now striking exactly every time he entered Light, making the younger boy emit the noises that made L moan and his cock ache in pleasure. For a long while this was all that mattered, and L revelled in the feeling of pressing between Light's ass cheeks and burying himself in the tight heat beyond, his head thrown back and his fingers pressing harshly into Light's flesh. Finally though he dropped one hand from Light's hip and delved beneath them to grasp Light's erection, his fingers trailing through the precum forming there before pumping him in time with his movements.

Light nearly screamed as L's hand finally touched him, his hips pressing back into L's next deep thrust into him and Light realised he was close. He didn't want to come though, to be here with L, to be anywhere with L like this was too perfect to end. He tried to fight against it, fingers clenching against the desk as he tried to fight against the climax. But the pleasure of L's hand working at his cock, and thrusting into his ass was too much and he came, his cum coating L's hand as Light shouted his pleasure.

L tensed above Light his own release washing over him as Light's ass muscles tightened around him and almost tried to draw him deeper into him. Only the smallest of sighs escaped him, his mind to involved with the white hot pleasure enveloping his body to manage to make a noise. For a moment nothing mattered, not the possibility that Light was Kira, or that he was the great detective L. It was a simple, perfect moment where no thought was necessary.

Light's groan shattered the moment and L hastily pulled out, allowing Light to rise from his position. L bit his lip as he saw the bruises he had caused on Light's hips, trying to stifle the slight groan of enjoyment to see the temporary marks of ownership he had left on Light in a place where no-one, not even Misa, would see. For even if Light was Kira L knew that the younger man would always be his, if he was found to be Kira then he would just have to bend the rules to keep him.

"Are you satisfied now?" Light said with a small smile as he gathered up both his clothes and L's. His words startled L out of his thoughts. "This was why you chained me to the chair in the first place wasn't it?"

"I cannot fathom what Light-kun is suggesting about my motives," L said blandly, then he smiled, "Would you like some cake?"

Light groaned as it appeared L was about to begin everything all over again.

* * *


End file.
